one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Catastrophe Scale
The Catastrophe Scale 'is a method of scaling divided into various categories, which is used by the earth defense force to accurately and more effectively measure the attack potency and general threat that mysterious beings that appear on earth can be attributed to. It can be widely equated to the disaster ranking system as used by the hero association. Scale Categories Category Nagoya '''Category Nagoya '(種類名古屋, Shurui Nagoya) ????? Category Infinity 'Category Infinity '(種類インフィニティ, Shurui Infiniti) is the highest possible category on the catastrophe scale, category infinity is rank which is used to express that the detected threat or mysterious being possesses powers, abilities, and destructive capacity which exceed the scope of human imagination. Category Infinity monsters are each a threat on a universal scale, and possess skills of an intricacy and complexity that are such that they are beyond any known system of supernatural powers and abilities, quite easily capable of wiping out creation on a universal scale. Category Giga '''Category Giga (種類ギガ, Shurui Giga) refers to monsters and mysterious beings who possess enough power and destructive capacity to quite easily annihilate an untold number of galaxies, and continue releasing or expending such energy required to perform a feat on such a ridiculous scale for extedned periods of time, in most cased, they can perform such a feat of destructive capacity continuously. Completely wiping out all proof of a galaxy is utterly easy for beings who fit into category giga. Category Ultra 'Category Ultra '(種類ウルトラ, Shurui Urutora) is a label which expresses mysterious beings and threats which carry enough power or destructive capacity to erase countless solar systems, stars, planets, celestial bodies, etc. Beings who attain a place within category ultra are also believed to be able to bring irrepairable damage to a star cluster as big as an entire galaxy, and the those who stand at the pinnacle of category ultra are more than well enough equipped to annihilate an entire galaxy at the greatest extent of their destructive capacity. Category Mega 'Category Mega '(種類メガ, Shurui Mega) is the class of mysterious being which expresses that monsters and mysterious beings in question hold powers and the capacity to quite easily annihilate multiple planets. Celestial objects of any mass class within the meteorite and planetoid ranges are little more than childs play for category mega mysterious beings, as they can quite easily bring about the complete destruction of multiple planets with only the most superficial of effort. With only slightly greater effort, monsters on category mega can also bring about the complete destruction of most kinds of stars, and even obliterate entire solar systems easily. Category Super 'Category Super '(種類スーパー, Shurui Supa) is a category that expresses monsters and mysterious beings within it have the power to not only annihilate all life on planet, but may very well be capable of destroying the entirety of said planet itself. Monsters whom appear to possess power and destructive capacity which put them into category super are generally estimated and widely accepted to be capable of easily destroying a planet as small as planet earth with no difficulty at all, toying with all beings on the planet casually. Trivia